A filter element of a fuel filter of an automobile for Diesel fuel is known from DE 20 2007 010 602 U1. The filter element comprises a filter body with a filter material. The filter body is substantially cylindrical. A flat heating element is arranged around the filter material in a closed manner. The heating element is connected firmly and non-detachably to the filter body, for which purpose it is attached to an end plate by adhesion, foaming, injection or the like. The heating element comprises an electrical heating wire. Two ends of the heating wire are bent radially inward for an electrical contact. Together with plug pins, a housing injection-molded out of plastic forms an electrical connecting plug.